Ashe/Background
|disp_name = Ashe |render = |gender = Female |race = Human (Iceborn descendant) |birthplace = Freljord |residence = Rakelstake, Freljord |occupation = Queen of Freljord, leader of the Avarosan tribe |faction = Freljord (Avarosan) |friends = Tryndamere, Anivia, Nunu |rivals = Sejuani, Lissandra |related= The Freljord }} Lore Main= With each arrow she fires from her ancient ice-enchanted bow, Ashe proves she is a master archer. She chooses each target carefully, waits for the right moment, and then strikes with power and precision. It is with this same vision and focus that she pursues her goal of uniting the tribes of the Freljord and forging them into a mighty nation. As a child, Ashe was always a dreamer. She marveled at the colossal, abandoned fortresses of her ancestors, and spent hours by the fire listening to tales of the Freljord's fabled champions. Most of all she loved the legend of Avarosa, the renowned Queen of the once magnificent and united Freljord. Though her mother chided her foolishness, Ashe swore one day she would join the scattered and warlike tribes of the tundra. She knew in her heart that if her people would stand together once more, they would reach greatness again. When Ashe was only fifteen, her mother was killed while commanding the tribe on a brash raid. Suddenly thrust into the role of leader, Ashe made the difficult decision to follow her childhood vision instead of seeking the revenge she craved. She spoke passionately against her tribe's demand for retribution, declaring the time had come to put blood feuds aside and broker a lasting peace. Some of her warriors questioned her fitness to rule and soon hatched a treasonous plot to kill the young leader. The assassins struck while Ashe was on a routine hunt, but their plan was interrupted by the warning cry of a great hawk. Ashe looked back to see her tribesmen approaching with swords drawn. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Ashe ran for hours. She found herself deep in uncharted territory, her weapon lost in the chase. When she heard another cry from the hawk, Ashe put her faith in the strange creature and followed it to a clearing. There she found the bird perched on a pile of stones - an ancient Freljord burial cairn. With a last glance at her, the hawk screeched and flew away. Approaching the mound, Ashe felt her breath turn to frost and an unnatural cold chill her to the bone. The stone at the top of the cairn was marked with a single rune: Avarosa. The assassins burst into the clearing. Ashe lifted the runestone from the cairn to defend herself, revealing something hidden underneath: an ornate bow carved from ice. She grasped it, crying out in pain as frost formed on her fingers, and tore the bow from its resting place. Cold flowed from the enchanted weapon into Ashe, awakening a tremendous power that had always lived within her. Ashe turned to face the assassins. She drew the bow, and by sheer instinct, willed arrows of pure ice to form from the cold, crisp air. With a single frozen volley, she ended the insurrection. Carefully replacing the cairn stone, she gave thanks to Avarosa for her gift, and returned home. Ashe's tribe immediately recognized the legendary weapon in the archer's hand as a blessing from the ancient Freljord queen herself. With Avarosa's bow and her vision of peaceful unification, Ashe's tribe soon swelled, becoming the largest in the Freljord. Now known as the Avarosan, they stand together with the belief that a united Freljord will once again become a great nation. Ashe}} |-| Expanded= Battle On The Tundra The Freljord is home to many vicious ice storms, but none compare to the Gelid Vortex - a swirling, icy maelstrom which circles the northern hemisphere. Ashe was leading a squadron of elite archers, her closest companions, when they found themselves caught in this wintery nightmare at the end of a week-long standoff with a warring tribe. When she came to, Ashe was surrounded by the tattered corpses of friends and enemies alike. Only divine providence had spared her from the whirling shards of ice, and her hair had turned the color of the arctic tundra. Ashe never again wore the traditional Freljord White Garments of Victory.Freljord Ashe Skin Will Be 50% Off for 24 Hours announcement at League of Legends Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting * * * ;Taunting * * * ;Joke Ashe draws back her arrow but hits her eye with it instead. * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Battle for Freljord event start * ;Winning the Battle for Freljord * |-| Old= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Do your ancestors proud." :Vs. player or :*"I will face you, sister!" Player team victory *"A battle worthy of Freljord." Player team defeat *"GG!" Development was designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Ashe OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Ashe OriginalSkin_old2.jpg|2nd Classic Splash Art Ashe FreljordSkin_old.jpg|1st Freljord Splash Art Ashe FreljordSkin old2.jpg|2nd Freljord Splash Art Ashe SherwoodForestSkin_old.jpg|1st Sherwood Forest Splash Art Ashe WoadSkin_old.jpg|1st Woad Splash Art Ashe QueenSkin_old.jpg|1st Queen Splash Art Ashe QueenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Queen Splash Art Ashe ability concept old.jpg|Ashe old ability concept art (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Render old.png|Old in-game model Ashe_Old_and_Visual_Update.jpg|Old and Visually Updated Ashe Ironstylus_Ashesketch.jpg|Ashe sketch AsheSquare_Beta.jpg|Ashe Beta icon Visual Upgrade – Ashe, the Frost Archer Announcement made by NeeksNaman.Visual Upgrade: Ashe, the Frost Archer Summoners! We've just rolled out a visual upgrade to one of your favorite champions: Ashe, the Frost Archer! This upgrade includes a full overhaul of Ashe's model, as well as a full complement of new emotes and animations. Additionally, you'll see some improved spell effects, particularly on her ultimate ability, Enchanted Crystal Arrow. We've even updated the splash art! Here's a full list of new features coming in this visual upgrade for Ashe, the Frost Archer, and her existing skins: * An upgraded model. * New animations for Ashe's attacks, spells and emotes. * Improved spell effects, including an overhaul of her signature ability Enchanted Crystal Arrow. * Updated splash art to reflect the new changes. We've rolled out these updates to Ashe's classic look as well as all her skins, so be sure to check out the stylish new digs in her wardrobe before you head out onto the battlefield. Ashe VU Screenshots.jpg Champion Update: Ashe BY FIZZNCHIPSChampion Update: Ashe Another old timer within League’s ever-deepening champion pool, Ashe has seen almost six years shoot by with her launch kit largely intact. Until now! We’re not rebuilding her from the ground up, but we have made some pretty meaningful changes to her abilities all intended to solidify Ashe as League’s premier utility carry. Finally, we’re also sliding in a couple of small tweaks to give her opponents more ways to play against her. Here’s a rundown of her new moves! Passive= ;Frost Shot Ashe slows whoever she damages with her basic attacks and abilities. Ashe's basic attacks always deal bonus damage to slowed targets, replacing her ability to critically strike. Bonus damage increases with her critical strike chance. |-| Q= ;Ranger's Focus Passive: Ashe gains a stack of Focus whenever she slows an enemy, up to a cap of five stacks. Active: Ashe gains a small amount of attack speed and applies a heavier Frost Shot slow for a few seconds. If Ashe has fully stacked her Focus, she also fires out a fast salvo of arrows with every basic attack for the ability’s duration. |-| W= ;Volley Ashe nocks several arrows on her bow before firing them simultaneously in a large cone before her. Each arrow deals damage and slows its victim. NEW Ashe fires more arrows than before. Targets are more likely to be hit by multiple arrows, but they'll only take damage from one. |-| E= ;Hawkshot Ashe commands her hawk to scout out an area. The hawk travels slowly, revealing areas it passes as it heads towards the target direction. Once the hawk reaches its destination, it hovers for a few seconds, revealing all non-stealthed units, even in brush. NEW Hawkshot now has a global range. Ashe can store up to 2 Hawkshots for quick use, too. |-| R= ;Enchanted Crystal Arrow Ashe fires a huge ice missile in a target direction, damaging and stunning the first enemy champion it hits, with the stun duration dependant on the distance the missile travels. Enchanted Crystal Arrow also damages and slows all neutral and enemy targets surrounding its victim. Check out the abilities above and you’ll see that most of our changes focus on taking out the less exciting aspects of her kit. Frost Shot, for instance, was a pretty dull ability: you either had the ability on and slowed your targets while slowly losing mana, or you didn’t. At the same time, we really liked the idea of Ashe as a kind of utility marksman, someone who brings unrivalled crowd control and vision to games compared to other champs in her class. So we moved Frost Shot to her passive, simultaneously kicking her old toggle to the side while opening up her Q for something new. Ranger’s Focus fills the gap, providing Ashe with incentives for staying in combat (versus her old passive, which literally rewarded you for not attacking), and giving her a decent spike in damage when she handles her Focus stacks effectively. As for the other part of her passive, removing crit strikes from a marksman might feel unintuitive - they’re pretty central to a bunch of basic attack damage dealers - but Frost Shot still rewards Ashe for building crit. Thing is, instead of hoping to get the occasional nuke, Ashe players will consistently deal extra damage as they build crit, and even more damage when they build that old staple of hers: Infinity Edge. The changes to Ashe’s passive and Q enhances her basic attack-focused gameplay during all stages of a game. She shoots things, builds up Focus, then uses Ranger’s Focus to deal extra damage alongside her basic attacks. That left Volley too strong, so we tweaked it. We gave Ashe more rounds in her Volley, so if she’s able to cast it from distance, she can theoretically hit more targets and instantly fully stack her Focus. However, to compensate, we retooled the ability so that enemies and neutral targets are now much more likely to absorb multiple arrows. Old Ashe could fairly reliably hit enemy targets through their minion wave, something that’ll be much harder to pull off with the updated ability. This means enemy frontliners can get up in Ashe’s face now and reliably tank every Volley round for their backline squishies. These changes should emphasize Volley as a tool for Focus development and crowd control rather than raw power and poke, and although it’ll be less of a threat during laning, the ability will have a bigger presence in teamfights, particularly when Ashe positions herself correctly. Finally, we took out the old Hawkshot passive because it basically gave Ashe a bunch of invisible power. Instead, we gave her tangible power by significantly improving her E active! Turning Hawkshot into a global ability - and allowing her to store multiple charges - gives Ashe and her team an immediate and immense vision bump, particularly when the enemy team’s effectively killing your network of wards. By firing out multiple Hawkshots, Ashe can use their vision to scout out Baron and the surrounding brush for signs of impending Fnatic-style brush baits. You now have no excuse for facechecking! Ashe heads out onto PBE today. Take her for a spin and let us know your thoughts on the Frost Archer’s new kit! For more champion update team news, head over to the gameplay and balance subcommunity!" Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= One of the perennial favorites of summoners in the League of Legends is the Freljordian beauty known as Ashe. She is a direct descendant of Avarosa - one of three legendary sisters who each claimed dominion over the scattered tribes dwelling in the icy tundra of northern Valoran. Ashe mirrors her ancestor's unparalleled mastery of the bow, earning her the title of "The Frost Archer" the way Avarosa did during her era. Ashe is a literal Princess amongst her people, though she prefers to be addressed by outsiders as her tribal title rather than any form of royal moniker. There are those in Freljord, however, that would prefer to address Ashe as the late Frost Archer; the other two tribes that are descendants from the Three Sisters are historically sworn enemies of Ashe and her people. Having survived more than one assassination attempt in her life, Ashe is always aware of her surroundings regardless of where she is. Ashe originally came to the Institute of War in service of the League summoners, seeking enough influence and favor to finally bring peace to her realm - one that has endured civil strife since Avarosa and the Time of the Three Sisters. With countless victories under her belt, she has started to put the influence she has earned in the League to use. Rumors abound that Ashe has begun to associate herself with fellow champion outside of the Fields of Justice. While she denies such talk as frivolous, all eyes will remain on Ashe now that her success in the League may finally allow her to restore lasting peace to her people. }} Previous abilities Hide= |-| Show= Focus.jpg|Focus FrostShot.jpg|Frost Shot Volley.jpg|Volley Hawkshot.jpg|Hawkshot EnchantedCrystalArrow.jpg|Enchanted Crystal Arrow Aimed_Shot.png|Aimed Shot Double_Shot.png|Double Shot Pierce old.png|Pierce Pierce_Armor.png|Pierce Armor Velocity_Shot.png|Velocity Shot PlentifulBounty.jpg|'Plentiful Bounty' (Passive): Each time Ashe kills a unit, she gains some extra gold. Patch history ** Passive gold changed to 3 from . ** Cooldown reduced to from 60. V3.13: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V3.10: * ** Focus stacks per second increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where Focus was granting stacks while on cooldown in certain situations. V3.8: * ** Ashe now gains Focus stacks every second while not attacking instead of gaining critical strike chance. ** Ashe will critically strike on her next basic attack when she reaches 100 Focus stacks. ** Initial Focus stacks are equal to Ashe's critical strike chance. V3.5: * ** Now displays the critical strike chance bonus on the buff bar. V3.03: * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 4% from 3.4%. V3.02: * ** Is no longer consumed when attacking wards. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.148: * General ** Tooltips have been updated. V1.0.0.142: * ** Now displays the correct buff icon. V1.0.0.140: * Art update: ** New model for . ** Updated and improved models for , , and . ** All new animations for base and skins. ** Updated splash art. * ** Now displays total gold retrieved by the skill in the tooltip. * Adjusted projectile speed to match the basic attack projectile speed. * Fixed a bug where attack frame was slower than the basic attack. V1.0.0.133 * Stats ** Base health increased to 474 from 438 ** Base armor increased to 14.9 from 12.7 ** Mana per level increased to 35 from 27 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Now grants vision while in flight. V1.0.0.125: * ** Fixed a bug where mana was not draining properly. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where it would consume mana if Ashe canceled her autoattack early. V1.0.0.121: * ** Added minimap range indicator. * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. V1.0.0.116: * ** Changed the general frost slow particle to significantly reduce frame lag. V1.0.0.111: * Updated tooltips for Ashe. V1.0.0.102: * splash art updated. V1.0.0.97: * ** Now displays a buff showing how much extra crit chance Ashe has. V1.0.0.94(b): * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ** Damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.94: * ** Slow changed to % from %. ** No longer stacks with . * ** Bonus damage increased to from . ** Attack damage scaling reduced to from . ** Now fires 7 missiles instead of 9. * renamed to : ** Hawkshot retains the passive gold gain on kill and can now be activated to shoot an invulnerable, untargetable scouting hawk toward a target location. The hawk will reveal terrain as it travels, and grant vision of the end area for 5 seconds. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for too long at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning for more than the maximum stun duration. ** Distance required to get a maximum duration stun increased. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing more than it should. ** Fixed a bug allowing and slow to stack. V1.0.0.86: * ** Fixed a bug causing the hit sound not to play. V1.0.0.82: * ** Fixed a bug that allowed Ashe to hit the same target with multiple arrows. * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing attack speed. V1.0.0.63: * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit a target multiple times per cast if the target was immune to buffs. * ** No longer reveals Ashe to enemies that cannot see her. V1.0.0.61: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Max stun duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4.5. ** Slow duration changed to seconds from seconds. V1.0.0.32: * Updated particles. V0.9.25.34: * New loading screen image. * Updated critical strike animations. V0.9.22.15: * ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing by too much. * ** Bonus gold reduced to from . * ** Improved accuracy. V0.9.22.7: * ** Max stun duration reduced to 4.5 seconds from 5. ** Now applies slow to the primary target (for when the stun duration is low). ** Added a minimum stun duration of 1 second. V0.8.22.115: * ** Gold gain reduced from to . * ** Damage reduced to from . June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Will no longer damage spell shields. * ** Cone is now locked to Ashe. * ** Fixed a bug where its targeting was erratic at close range. May 1, 2009 Patch: * ** Slow reduced to % from %. April 25, 2009 Patch: * ** Fixed particle bug. ** Made cone reticle match closer to the way the arrows spread. * renamed to ** Bonus gold reduced to from . ** Added the toggle spell glow. * Updated Ashe's recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage increased to from . * Updated animations updated for to make it easier to use. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Bonus gold now shows above your character. Alpha Week 7: * ** Cone radius reduced to 1300 from 1600. **Fixed a bug where it was applying with an incorrect slow percentage, and gaining extra damage from ability power. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now stuns the hit target for up to 5 seconds, and deals half damage and slows nearby targets by 50% for seconds. ** Can now be targeted via the minimap. Alpha Week 6: * ** Corrected tooltip. Alpha Week 5: * ** Now triggers a stun particle. Alpha Week 4: * ** Now charges for a maximum of 5 instead of 3. * ** Renamed to . ** Grants bonus gold whenever Ashe kills a unit. * ** Cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for and ** Tooltips now accurately reflect the actual abilities. * Increased projectile speed of basic attacks and , and . * ** Mana cost reduced. ** Slow effect increased. * ** Damage per arrow increased, but reduced the maximum number of arrows that can hit a single target. }} References cs:Ashe/Příběh de:Ashe/Background es:Ashe/Background fr:Ashe/Historique pl:Ashe/historia ru:Ashe/Background sk:Ashe/Background Category:Champion backgrounds